


Then you do.

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Loss, Love, Moving, Multi, highschool, new start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: None yet
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Then you do.

14 years of age was not the time you wanted to move. Your Mother thought it was a good idea to start over, away from the pain away from everything that was the problem in your life. Being moved from where everything you grew up to know, to some place where everything was new and you would be forever known as the ‘new kid’ was not something that was on your bucket list but of course you didn’t have a say in the matter. Little did you know this move would change your life, in the good the bad and the ugly, it would break you, it would build you back up. Most importantly it would allow you to find your strength and friends you knew would always support you. Maybe it was not going to be all so bad. Time could only tell.  
A month before starting your freshmen year of high school it happened, you moved with your sister and your mother, not far from your hometown but far enough away that anyone you knew was gone. You were alone. You walked into your new house and looked around, found your room, and refused to unpack like any unruly teenager who did not want to do something they were forced too. About a week later you had gotten a job baby sitting the neighbor hood kids, and you started to feel like everything was going to be okay.  
That month went by quickly and you walked into a new school, being who you were, shy, someone who never liked to stand out. You walked into the school with your hoodie on, arms crossed with your backpack on your back as everyone stared at you and your sister. The first bell rang, and you went your separate ways and you did not see her to the end of the day. The first day was not easy, everyone tried to guess who you were. One girl straight up came up to you and was like “I know who you are”. 

You calmly looked at this girl and wondered if she looked familiar “yeah and how is that you responded?” 

She then made up a wild story about who you were and what happened in your life. Some if it did happen, she was not wrong, but you were not going to tell her you were right. “oh well I’m not. Sorry to disappoint” you said and nodded. Quickly behind you someone came up behind you “come on, its lunch time” the voice said to you to get you out of the situation 

You turned around and looked up and saw this women with her friends in toe grab you by the arm and lead you to the cafeteria. You said nothing and just walked with them. You got your own food and went to go walk over to an empty table and sat by yourself. You kind of just stared at your food and played with it not hungry. The group of people that just saved you from what seemed like the mean girl of the school sat around the circle table as they kept talking. 

The short black haired girl was the first one to say something “so I see you already met Morgan” She said “as I’m assumed she is she mean girl, my name is Jane, This is Chris, Sebastian, James, Ivory but we call her ivy” she kept listening a few other people that sat down. 

you looked at all of them “uh I’m Brooklyn or y/n, I’m new” is all you said to them 

Jane looked at her “yeah we got that, everyone else around here has been here since we were in kindergarten” she smiled and shook her head “how about you come over to James house later, we are all getting together for a back to school bonfire” she said 

“uh maybe” You nodded as your shy self-got up to go empty your tray and then found a bench to sit on by yourself.


End file.
